(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a portable type hygiene washer, more particularly to a structure innovation which provides the convenience for women to do thorough cleaning during menstruation and anal cleansing after toilet use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the portable type hygiene washer 2 currently sold in the market comprises: a bottle body 21 and a spray head 22, wherein bottle body 21 being made of elastic material is internally made to a hollow shape and is centrally made with a inserting hole 211 being interconnected with the interior thereof on top surface thereof, while bottom section 221 of spray head 22 being made with a flow path 222 can be inserted into the inserting hole 211 of bottle body 21.
Through above said structure, for woman in menstruation, cleansing fluid can be filled into bottle body 21 of the hygiene washer 2, whereby spray head 22 is inserted into woman's vagina while pressing bottle body 21 to spray cleansing fluid from the exit of flow path 222 of spray head 22 into vagina thereby achieving the cleaning effect.
For above said structure, as spray head 22 of hygiene washer 2 is straightly inserted in inserting hole 211 on top surface of bottle body 21, woman has to stand up in order to allow spray head 22 to be inserted into her vagina for the cleaning operation to spraying cleansing fluid for wash thereby causing inconvenience; further, as hygiene washer 2 is upwardly opened, hand held bottle body 21 by user make spray head 22 have to be upwardly aligningly inserted into vagina and that raises concerns of soiling solution carrying menstruous blood flowing along surface of spray head 22 and bottle body 21 to stickily moisten the hand thereby causing serious disadvantages of inconvenient and unhygienic operations.
In addition, people after defecation by toilet use usually use toilet papers to wipe clean the anus and normally two or three times are required in order to wipe out the residual feces on the anus to appear cleaner. However, in reality, it is not possible to obtain complete cleaning by wiping with toilet papers. In case of diarrhea, it is more difficult to clean, as the excrement is water like sticky feces, further, if it is forcibly wiped, the anus may be caused to feel pain, especially for persons with hemorrhoid or anus inflammation, they will feel more painful when wiping the anus with toilet papers, therefore other washing devices are expected to improve and overcome said problems.